Konoha to Kiri
by xMeixKakashi
Summary: after the war end, Mei, the Mizukage thinks that her relationship with Kakashi, the former Anbu of Konoha also over. But is that true?


"So, this is the last one…" she sigh as she looking at the last paper work

It's already pm, well you can count it still too early for her to get back home than usual time. Being a Mizukage makes her busy all the time especially after the Fourth Great War. The relation between the villages more stronger than before, but still after the war both the mask man and Madara run away from them. The Uchiha boy which attack them in council already back to Konoha along with the Konoha villagers.

'Konoha huh~' she stop what she doing as she remembering someone she fell for, 'I wonder what is he doing now' she thought

"Come one Mei, maybe he already forget about you and him. Maybe he just thinking that you and him only fall when the battle and when the battle over is also with your relation with him. Damn~ I cant even concentrate now, come one Mei, admit it you fall for him already, yet you loves him. And you happy when he ask you to become his girlfriend. But, I just hope he will be here… damn! I miss him~ now I talk to myself! Weird me~" she mumbling as she continue her last paper work

-Knock! Knock!-

"Come in."

"Heh? Mizukage-sama still here?" ask the tuffy blue hair as he touch his glasses

The auburn woman look at him and smiles, "Yes, Chojuro. This is the last paper anyway, ah right, why you here? Something wrong?"

"Nothing wrongs Mizukage-sama, its just wants to check it before Im going home."

"Is that your jobs?"

"No, but still…"

She smiles at him. "You such a good boy."

He smiles widely, "Thank you Mizukage-sama!"

She nods as she stand up, "Lets go home now, I just finish it."

"Yes! Mizukage-sama."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Called the orange hair boy as they were sipping some tea

"Hmm? What is it Naruto?" he ask but not moving his sight from the book

"Why we here, again?"

"I need to confirm something, again."

"What do you want to confirm?"

"Something Naruto, something. Shh."

Naruto just make a face as he snuggle and eat his dango. The white man close his novel as he look at certain people. He keep looking at the someone until that person arrived at house.

'So, this is where she lives.' He thought as his eyes still fix on her

"Yo! Kakashi-sensei!" called Naruto again

"Huh?" Kakashi look at Naruto

"Are we stil here for a long time?"

"No, I just confirm something. Lets go back." He smiles as stand up

"Gah~! That sensei!" Naruto whining as he following Kakashi

"So today is just this amount of paper works?"

"Yes, don't you feel happy or something?

"No, it's just kind of strange. But thanks, Ao. I just will delayed killing you later on." She smiles while smirking

The blue hair old man just smile nervously as the Mizukage walk out from her office.

"Now~ lets buys some groceries." She smiles as going to the market

"Lets see~ what should I cook today~" Mei looking at the ingredients

"Good evening Mizukage-sama." Greet the villagers

Mei turn around to them as she smiles, "Good evening."

"May I help you, Mizukage-sama?"

"No, its nothing. Just continue yourself."

"If you need help, please tell me do." The villangers smiles her as they walk away

'I wonder what should I make today~' she thought as she walking around the market, 'Lets make some pasta then,'

She picks the ingredients for pasta then picks strawberries and milk. After finish picking some ingredients, she walk to the cashier to pay.

"Do you sure you can bring this, Mizukage-sama?" ask the cashier

She smiles as nods, "I can, just help me a little put it in my arms while I'm holding the other."

"B-but Mizukage-sama…"

"Looks like you need help, Mizukage-sama?" ask someone from behind her as Mei turn around and to find Kakashi, the one who she fall for behind her as holding a mineral water bottle

"E-eh? How did you come here?"

"Why? I can't come to Kirigakure?"

"N-no, that's not what I mean,,,"

"Anyway, let me help you then." Kakashi said as he hold most of the groceries

"Please come again." The cashier bows at them as they both walk out

"Thank you…" she said

He smiles as he trying to put the groceries on his right hands and holding Mei's hands with his left hands.

"W-wha…"

"Shh, just walk." Kakashi smiles to her

Mei sigh as she let him holding her hands as they walking to Mei's house.

"I can tell by the villagers looks." Whisper Kakashi

"Yeah, maybe they thinking who is the lucky man who can holding their Mizukage's hands."

"You mean lucky – lucky man?"

"Don't tease mask man~" she giggles

"See? You are beautiful when you laughs."

"Oh my~ since when you being a romantic like this? The last time I saw you when you smiles and bows at me."

"Well, it cant be helped, I cant say something like this when Tsunade-sama around. She will kill me for sure, cause I was the most polite Konoha's ninja."

"Right, the most polite and pervert too." Giggles

"Aww come on~ don't be like that~"

"Aww come one~ admit it~" she giggles as she unlock the door, "Please come."

"I'm coming." He said as he come in

"Sorry if its mess."

"Heh~ it is mess."

Mei turn around to Kakashi and smiles, "Shut up or I'll kill you,"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

She walk to kitchen, "What do you want to drink? I have tea, milk, sake and-"

Suddenly Kakashi hugs her from behind, "I miss you. I cant stop thinking of you, even when I was reading Icha-Icha tactics novel, I keep imagine it was you and me."

Mei giggles as she caress Kakashi's hands, "Silly boyfriend."

"Ma~ lets make it Silly fiancé."

"W-what? Fiancé?" she turn around her body to meet Kakashi's unmask face, "Since when you remove the mask?"

Kakashi just smiles as he pulled her to his arm, "I miss you, my Mizukage… and yes, its fiancé not boyfriend anymore. So, would you be my fiancée?"

Kakashi loosen up the hug as he take a ring box and open it. Mei blush a little as she looks at the rings and look at the Kakashi.

"I would never reject it, honey." She smiles as hugs him tightly

"Sa~ lets put it on your beautiful finger then." He wink at her as he pulled the ring and put it on Mei's finger

Kakashi smiles at Mei, he hugs her tightly, "Thank you for being my life."

"You are very welcome and thank you too for being my life." Mei smiles as they close the gaps between them. Kakashi kiss Mei's lips slowly and romantically.

"So, this is what he called 'confrim something'?" said the orange hair

"What the hell Naruto, you drag me just to see this?" ask the almost black hair guy

"Well, yes. Because I keep curious what Kakashi-sensei doing certainly. He keep going to Kirigakure. So, his girlfriend is the Mizukage."

"Correct it, loser. Its fiancée not girlfriend anymore."

"Shut up you bas-" the almost black hair guy kissed Naruto to silent him

"Don't make a sound you loser! Kakashi will know it!"

"Y-you just kiss me?"

"Yes, problem?"

"No, I miss it. Give me more!" said the orange hair guy as he jump on him

"Aww come on Naruto, lets go home so I can touch you."

"As you wish Sasuke-chan~" he said as both back to Konoha


End file.
